SpongeBob X (Series)
SpongeBob X (スポンジボブX Suponjibobu Ekkusu) is a Japanese animated television series featuring SpongeBob SquarePants. The show is rated TV-Y7-FV. Its rated genres are: action, adventure, sci-fi and comedy. Plot Synopsis SpongeBob was in the middle of his fight with the Flying Dutchman until the Chaos Control took them all to another world which is the world of Edd. Episodes Season 1 #Chaos Control Freaks (Jp. SuperspongeBobヒーロー登場 Enter the SuperSpongeBob) #SpongeBob to the Rescue (Jp. 潜入！エリア９９ Infiltrate! Area 99) #Missle Wrist Rampage (Jp. さまよえるオランダ人の野望 Flying Dutchman's Ambition) #Chaos Patty Chaos (Jp. カオスパティを手に入れろ！ Get the Chaos Patty) #Cracking Mr. Krabs (Jp. 激突！！スポンジボブVS氏カニ Clash!! SpongeBob vs Mr. Krabs) #Techno Teacher (Jp. 熱戦！スクール・ウォーズ Fierce Battle! School Wars) #Party Hardly (Jp. 大混戦！エッドのホームパーティー Giant Free For All! Edd's House Party) #Satellite Swindle (Jp. 緊急発進！Xサイクロン Emergency Launch! X Cyclone) #The Last Resort (Jp. 渚のサンディ Sandy on the Beach) #Unfair Ball (Jp. 激闘！スポンジボブ野球軍 Fierce Fight! SpongeBob Baseball Team) #Computer Spy (Jp. 美しき怪盗カレン The Beautiful, Mysterious Thief Karen Arrives) #Beating Dutchman, Part 1 (Jp. さまよえるオランダ人基地総攻撃！（前編） Before the Attack on Dutchman's Base) #Beating Dutchman, Part 2 (Jp. さまよえるオランダ人基地総攻撃！（後編） After the Attack on Dutchman's Base) #That's What Friends are For (Jp. 英雄スポンジボブを追え Chase After the Hero SpongeBob!) #Skirmish in the Sky (Jp. 移動要塞さまよえるオランダ人襲来！！ The Mobile Fortress Attacks) #Depths of Danger (Jp. 目指せ！南海の沈没船 On Sight! The Sunken Ship in the Southern Sea) #The Adventures of Mr. Krabs and Hawk (Jp. 氏かに! 怒りの鉄拳 Mr. Krabs! Clenched Fists of Anger) #The Dam Scam (Jp. サバンナの大決闘！ Huge Shoot-out on the Savannah) #SpongeBob's Scream Test (Jp. 古城の亡霊キングブーブ The Ghost of King Boom Boo in the Old Castle) #Cruise Blues (Jp. 出撃！さまよえるオランダ人フォートII Departure! Flying Dutchman Fort II) #Fast Friends (Jp. スピード勝負！スポンジボブvsロルフ Speed Match! SpongeBob vs Rolf) #Little Jellyfish Lost (Jp. 夏休み・クラゲ~の観察日記 Summer Vacation Jellyfish Observation Diary #Patty Anniversary (Jp. 大混乱！6カオスパティ Mayhem! 6 Chaos Patties) #How to Catch a Sponge (Jp. 暴走スポンジボブ！捕獲大作戦 Wild SpongeBob! Strategic Capture Operation) #A Dastardly Deed (Jp. 最後のカオスパティ The Last Chaos Patty) #Countdown to Chaos (Jp. 誕生！スーパースポンジボブ The Birth of Super SpongeBob) Season 2 *Note: This season was part of series 1 in Japan. #Pure Chaos (Jp. 災いのはじまり The Beginning of the Disaster) #A Chaotic Day (Jp. 謎の生命体カオス The Puzzle of the Liquid Life Form, Chaos) #A Robot Rebels (Jp. 囚われのサンディ Sandy the Captive) #Head's Up, Squidward! (Jp. さまよえるオランダ人キャリアの戦い Dutchman Carrier Battle) #Revenge of the Robot (Jp. さすらいのガンマ Gamma the Wanderer) #Flood Fight (Jp. パーフェクトカオスの叫び The Scream of Perfect Chaos) #Project: Plankton (Jp. プロジェクト・プランクトンの謎 The Puzzle of Project Plankton) #Plankton Knows (Jp. 逃亡者スポンジボブ SpongeBob the Fugitive) #SpongeBob's Big Break (Jp. プリズンアイランドからの脱出 Escape From Prison Island) #Plankton World (Jp. 宇宙からの脅迫 Threat From Outer Space) #Dutchman's Revenge (Jp. スペースコロニー・アークの戦い Space Colony ARK Battle) #Showdown in Space (Jp. デビーの願い、みんなの願い Debbie's Request, Everyone's Request) #Defective Detectives (Jp. シーオティクス探偵事務所 The Seaotix Detective Agency) #Sunblock Solution (Jp. さまよえるオランダ人株式会社 Dutchman Corporation) #Dutchman for Present (Jp. We Can See the Light!) #A Date to Forget (Jp. Sandy's Love Escape Journey!?) #Mean Machines (Jp. Huge Home Electronics Panic!) #Sewer Search (Jp. The Ridiculous Epic Spy Battle) #Prize Fight (Jp. SpongeBob Battle - Face Off!!) #A Wild Win (Jp. SpongeBob Battle - Finale!!) #Map of Mayhem (Jp. Decisive Battle on the Equator!!) #The Volcanic Adventure (Jp. SpongeBob VS Monster from the Underground) #The Beginning of the End (Jp. The Day the Earth Stood Still) #Running Out of Time (Jp. Morning of Farewells) #Friends 'Til the End (Jp. Edd's Long Journey) #A New Start (Jp. Memories of the Wind) Season 3 #A Cosmic Call (Jp. A Messenger from Meteoric Shower) #Cosmic Crisis (Jp. The Space Ship Blue Tyclone) #H2Whoa (Jp. The Water Planet, Hydoo) #An Enemy In Need (Jp. Flying Dutchman Appearance!) #A Chilling Discovery (Jp. The Battle of Icepalace!) #Desperately Seeking SpongeBob (Jp. Young Girl's Jungle Trap) #Galactic Gumshoes (Jp. Seaotix Goes Into Space) #Trick Sand (Jp. Plankton's Rebirth) #Ship of Doom (Jp. The Betarex Battle Ship Attack!) #An Underground Discovery (Jp. The Secret of the Underground Valley) #Station Break-In (Jp. The Space Stronghold, Metal Plant) #A Betarex Melee (Jp. Clash! SpongeBob vs Plankton) #Mission: Match-Up (Jp. The Seaotix Shocking Love Love Operation!) #Clash in the Cloister (Jp. Cross the Galaxy Pathway!) #Teasing Time (Jp. The Black Trap) #A Revolutionary Tail (Jp. Downfall of the Crumbling Planet) #The Planet of Misfortune (Jp. Please Marmolim!) #Terror on the Tyclone (Jp. Dutchman Fleet's Reveal) #Sponge Hunt (Jp. Cafe Seaotix) #Belkova Strikes Back (Jp. The Truth of the Betarex) #The Sosmo Conspiracy (Jp. The Assassin, Plankton) #Eye Spy (Jp. The Lost Planet) #Agent of Mischief (Jp. The Day of Evolution) #The Light in the Darkness (Jp. Decisive Battle! Dark Boak) #A Fearless Friend (Jp. For Your Sake, I Can Do It) #So Long SpongeBob (Jp. The Place Where the Planets Were Born) Voice Actors Japanese English Dutch French Program History United States *FoxBox/4Kids TV (2011-2016) *The CW (Jan 3, 2017-present) Japan *TV Tokyo (April 6, 2011-March 28, 2012) Canada *YTV (2013-2016; revived late 2016-present) Germany *Jetix (2012-2017) *Kabel Eins (2017-present) Chile *Rock&Pop (2015-present) United Kingdom *CITV (2012-2014) *Jetix (2012-2016) Australia *Network Ten (2012) *Seven Network (2013-2014) *Nine Network (2014-present) Ireland *RTE Two (2012-2016) *RTE One (2016-present) Italy *Fox Kids (2012-2013) *Jetix (2012-2013) *Italia 1 (2013-2014) *K-2 (2018-2019) South Korea *JEI (2017-2018) Trivia *TBA Category:SpongeBob X Category:Spin-Offs Category:Anime Category:Crossover Series